InoXShika Summer HinaXNaru School SakuXSasu
by Serene Cullen
Summary: during summer three girls, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, and they're guy friend ,Naruto, are at a Summer Camp more than a school when two new boys come and sweep the uncatchable Ino and Sakura off they're feet while Hinata finds her love in they're group


InoXShikamaru Summer HinataXNaruto School SakuraXSasuke

Chapter One: Rough Day At The Ranch

Ino arrived at the ranch where she and her (as of newly) best friend Sakura would spend the next class period. She raced down the hill and quickly went to the barn and was greeted by a loud nicker of her favorite horse Pepper. She greeted Pepper and kissed her forehead before going into the tack room and getting a lead rope and halter. She then went back to where Pepper was and put the halter on and led her into a coral. Once there she removed the lead rope and picked up the whip. Before using it she let Pepper role around in the dirt getting comfortable. Then she asked Pepper to run and Pepper happily obliged. Ino watched the mare's movements closely and looked for any sign of injury. When she was sure Pepper was doing okay she called Pepper into her and kissed her forehead again and tied her to the railing. She picked up the brush and combed her getting off all the lose dirt so that she could place the saddle on without causing Pepper discomfort.

Ino took Pepper to wards the arena but stopped as she noticed the normal group of girls and guys with two new, really hot, guys there. She saw her teacher Kurani lecturing about something, she didn't need to be in the class because Ino already knew a lot about horses and they're behaviors, also she had been excused. She walked over and Kurani's eyes brightened "Ino would you show these people how to ride a horse please?" she asked Ino nodded and quickly saddled Pepper then took her into the arena and got on. She heard Kurani give a few instructions and look at what she's doing type things.

Right as Ino was about to get off of Pepper, Pepper spooked and ran off after bucking up in the air as a reflex Ino grabbed onto her mane and held on tightly. When Pepper landed Ino pulled back on the reins trying to get Pepper to slow down. Soon Pepper got to a manageable speed and Ino once again fell back into a comfortable ride. From where the rest of the children where she heard them all gasping and commenting about what she had just gotten threw. Ino dismounted and tied Pepper up and walked over to where Pepper had spooked all eyes were on Ino as she looked at the ground "nothing's out of place" she whispered to herself then her head snapped up as she heard rapid hoof-beats followed by a scream. She saw a horse running straight at her and her pupils got huge as she dove out of the way of the stampeding horse. "FANCY" she called out to the storming mare. Fancy responded mildly to Ino's call so she tried again "FANCY" she yelled out and put her hands up and then got Fancy running around in circles doing more of and exercise than a stamped.

When she finally got Fancy under control she took her into her correct pin and then returned back to Kurani "… horses are flight animals and rather than stay and fight or try and defend themselves they run away from the danger which is why Pepper took off with Mrs. Yamanka on her back." Everyone nodded and Kurani then looked at the time and said "well it's time to get going to your next activity you don't wanna be late." The class slowly all went to wards they're next classes and Ino was left to put Pepper away.

She was saying good bye to Pepper after giving her some hay when she heard a noise and turned around picking up a metal bar to protect herself with. "Calm down we're new" she heard a calm and cool voice say "I figured you wouldn't mind us bringing them in" Ino heard Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata say. She smiled "not at all just not expecting them" Ino said smiling. Sakura walked up to her and gave her a quick hug "you were so brave on Pepper today" she exclaimed. Ino looked at her "just did what I could there was nothing else that could be done" she said smiling slightly and pulling on her short sleeve shirt "I feel filthy though" Ino said "well we have swim with Anko next so don't worry you'll get to wash off" Sakura said smiling.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all walked to the pool together and changed in the proper room. "So what do you think of the new one's?!" Hinata asked both Sakura and Ino, Sakura blushed and Ino replied "I haven't really looked at them too well" "well the raven haired one is mine" Sakura said "okay that's fine with me" Ino smiled. Ino showered quickly and then pulled on her two piece light purple swimsuit on. She came out and saw Sakura in her pink two piece and Hinata in her white one piece "We need to take you shopping Hinata" Sakura said and Ino nodded her head in agreement.


End file.
